lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Partners
"Partners" were added in 1.0.5, but it was treated as a meaningless gift for players. In Version 1.5, partners can have their own skills to support your game. Currently, there are 8 partners. Two can be obtained for free to all players, five require buying a pack about that partner, and one from a limited event. Every partner contains amount of frags and step, increases with level. The maximum level is 20. (version 1.5) Tairitsu Effects Type: Balance Skill: None Trivia * This partner's name means "conflict" in Japanese. ** In the story of Arcaea, she represents Conflict. ** That's why she is mainly black (the main color tone of Sheriruth, Iconoclast and Grievous Lady) Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) Unlocked in World mode Effects Type: Challenge Skill: HARD - Track Lost when Recollection Rate reaches 0% If Recollection Rate reaches 30% or below, the bottom of screen will show flashing red lights Trivia *This partner is obtained by purchasing the Vicious Labyrinth pack. Tairitsu (Axium Crisis) Unlocked in World mode Effects Type: Balance Skill: - Trivia *This partner is obtained by purchasing the Vicious Labyrinth pack. Hikari Effects Type: Support Skill: EASY - Recollection Rate loss reduced for 'LOST' notes (opened in Lv.1) Recollection Rate shows in Green color TRACK COMPLETE through Hikari's skill will not count as cleared. Trivia * This partner's name means "light" in Japanese. ** In the story of Arcaea, she represents Light. ** That's why she is mainly white (the main color tone of PRAGMATISM) Kou Effects Type: Balance Skill: - Trivia * This partner is obtained by purchasing the Crimson Solace pack. Sapphire Effects Type: Balance Skill: - Trivia * This partner is appeared in the Event Tutorial of Dynamix and is obtained by purchasing the Dynamix Collaboration pack as part of Arcaea x Dynamix collaboration. Lethe Effects Type: Balance Skill: MIRROR - All Notes and Arcs reversed (Unlocked in Lv. 8) Trivia * This partner is obtained by purchasing the Ambivalent Vision pack. Stella Type: Balance Skill: Earn +10 fragments when playing a Stellights song Trivia * This partner is time limited, can only get from the reward in Collaboration with STELLIGHTS. Notes * There are 3 type of partners: ** Support. The partners in this type have skills that boost your gameplay. This is good for intense, very hard songs. ** Balance. The partners in this type don't have any skills or have skills that whether it boost your gameplay or not is depending to the chart you play, your gameplay or something else. ** Challenge. The partners in this type have skills that make your gameplay harder. Players should be careful when using this type of partners. * Every level of a partner has its own fragments/steps index. If it's 50, the number of fragments/steps when use will keep. If it's more than 50, you will get more fragments/steps than the actual number. If it's less than 50, you will get less. * All partners appear on at least one song's artwork except Sapphire.